


Nicotine

by diminishedmercury



Series: Voltron OC Universe [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, background keith/londyn mallory (OC), don't let the OC thing throw you off pls, i like how it came out tho!, she's a cutie pie i promise, this is a dumb idea i had at like 3 in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diminishedmercury/pseuds/diminishedmercury
Summary: Shiro has always been enraptured by Farrah, ever since they'd met at the Garrison. He's always known that he would fall in love with her, it was the only thing that felt natural. Even through trials of their own, he loves her for all that she is and will be become.OR: Five times Shiro was caught staring and one time Farrah was caught.





	Nicotine

**I.**

        Shiro wouldn't really say that he  _stared_ at anyone in particular. Not to the extent that Matt and Aria would at least. He could hardly keep up with those two and their penchant for checking out cute guys and girls. It was to the point that he was considering taking Londyn up on her offer to shoot her if she would return the favor for him. They were all sat in the cafeteria, eating whatever excuse for food they were serving today, when Matt brought  _It_ up.

        "Shiro, you need to get laid!" He looked ready to protest before Aria whipped around on him too.

        "I could help with that one, big boy," she practically purred before Matt was sputtering and wrapping his arms around her protectively, glaring at Shiro as if  _he_ was the one to proposition her. A quick glance over at Londyn only showed that she was entirely too amused by the whole thing. He liked that about her though, that she could sit back and watch rather than add to the chaos.

        As the scuffle between Aria and Matt quieted down, he heard the soft timbre of Londyn's voice break the relative calm they'd been sitting in. "You should consider it though. Not the getting laid part, but getting a girlfriend. You deserve to be happy too, Shiro," He laughed quietly at her honesty (she'd always been that honest, since the day he'd met her for her mentorship), but shook his head. He hadn't thought much about girls and boys and relationships, not with how busy he'd been with preparing to graduate in the upcoming year. 

        "Maybe, but I'm too busy for that kind of thing," Matt scoffed at his answer, but it was an honest one. He let his gaze wander around the cafeteria for a while. Londyn hummed at his side and pat his leg under the table. He had thought about it, yes, but he'd never really found anyone he was interested in that didn't end up just being a quick fuck in his dorm or a short lived affair. He might have tried dating one of the three idiots sitting around him, but he didn't really  _want_ to date them. They were just the people he was most comfortable with being himself at the Garrison. As he mulled over these thoughts, half listening to Aria and Matt flirt, his gaze landed on one particular form. She was breath-taking, in all honesty, with long legs and dark hair that reached past her waist. Her features were strong and playful, her arms toned, her waist small. She glanced over at him by chance, her mouth twitching up into a smirk at catching his staring, before he quickly ripped his eyes away from her. He had been caught  _staring_ and that was embarrassing in and of itself.

        Londyn seemed to be the only one to notice the reddening of his face and the grimace across his features. "Well, Mr. 'I'm-Too-Busy,' if you ever wanna talk about them, I'm all ears." Her smile was nothing short of knowing, but he was grateful she didn't call attention to his little mishap. He didn't doubt that Aria and Matt would hold on to that tidbit of information as if it were their lives.

* * *

**II.**

        The second time he was caught staring, it was at a party that Londyn had dragged him to. As much as she liked to keep to herself and her small group of friends, she loved a good party. He assumed it was because of the free booze, and he couldn't blame her on that front. Alcohol wasn't cheap after all. It wasn't even five minutes in before he had a girl hanging off of his arm, trying to get him to go back to her room. He only let out a resigned sigh and chugged his drink a little faster; he wouldn't be able to endure the flirting unless he was well and thoroughly drunk. It wouldn't even take that much, considering how much of a lightweight he was.

        He felt a second set of arms carefully peeling away the one's that belonged to the girl who had been flirting with him and looked down to see tiny, tiny Londyn taking charge of his love-life and pulling him away from her and further into the party, a cup of  _something_ in her free hand. "Thanks," he called out over the music and she only smiled back at him before she was dragging him to dance with her. This was familiar. He didn't mind this. She was one of his best friends at the Garrison and she wasn't out to get in his pants. She was the kind of drunk he liked to hang around and have fun with. 

        The night dragged on with more drinks and more dancing, before Londyn's face brightened and she was waving to get the attention of someone behind him. He felt another body sidle up to his side, a chin resting on his shoulder and a hand on his other shoulder. Twisting his head to look down at who was clinging to his back, he felt all of the air get pushed out of his lungs.

        It was the girl from the cafeteria, the one he'd been caught staring at, and she was looking more than gorgeous tonight. She moved off of him to dance with Londyn when she made grabby hands at the taller woman and it gave Shiro all the room he needed to take in her form. She wore a sheer black top with a black bralette underneath, giving a clear idea of what exactly her breasts would like  _without_ the clothing in the way, and paired it with a soft pink skirt that clung to the curves of her body in ways that drove Shiro wild. Her legs were left bare, only accented by the pumps she'd chosen to wear. He wasn't blind; he could appreciate a beautiful person when he was presented with one, but he'd never in his life felt such an amount of  _want_ course through his veins. He was so caught up in his staring (—oh god, he was like Aria and Matt now with how intently he'd been checking her out) that he hadn't noticed Londyn scurry away to fetch them all another drink, leaving him alone with this beauty.

        Her smile nearly struck him down on the spot. "My name's Farrah," He couldn't quite place her accent in the cloud of intoxication, but he felt a thrill run down his spine when he heard it. "And you?"

        "Shiro," He introduced himself, tongue flicking out to lick his lips. She moved closer now, playing with the buttons on his white shirt. He was  _so_ glad he'd listened to Londyn and worn the pair of jeans that made his ass look better, now. He'd have to thank her later. When she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, he knew he was a goner, dancing with her in a way that was more dry sex than any kind of actual dance. They left together before Londyn even came back with refilled cups; the look on her face when she came home to her dorm to find a naked Shiro lying across her bed was absolutely priceless, but he couldn't say he could blame her for yelling and claiming that she and Aria would be sleeping with Matt for the night now that their roommate (whom he now knew was Farrah) had dragged a boy home without telling them. She refused to accept Shiro's apology the next day until he'd purchased new sheets to replace the ones he and Farrah had soiled.

* * *

**III.**

        After they had started dating, Shiro only started to notice more small habits about Farrah. The way she played with her hair when she studied, how she chewed her lip when she was lost in thought, the cute way she poked out her tongue just slightly when she was intent on finishing a drawing. His staring got worse, if anything, because now he was  _allowed_ to look without it being weird. She never seemed to notice anyhow, when he watched her work.

        It was on no particular day, at no particular time, that he was watching her work on another drawing. She'd taken to using Keith as her source of inspiration with the entrance of him into their little group of friends. He liked to see the way the graphite dragged across the paper and liked to look at her face while she kept her focus on that one thing. She was beautiful when she got that way, working on a project with a single minded fury until it was finished to her standards. He would usually be reading a book, or doing paperwork, or reading over reports, but he chose to do none of these things today. He didn't want to. It was too serene, too quiet, too relaxing. He didn't need to worry about anything and could just let himself relax in the comfort of her presence.

        He loves her. It hit him like a train. He loves her and she had done nothing to make it that way. He is still watching her, his eyes softened, as he lets the thought march around in his brain. He loves her, he loves her, he loves her. It doesn't bother him as much as he thought it would. It doesn't scare him, it doesn't make him want to squirm, it doesn't make him want to get up and process things. It felt right. It felt good. He loves her and it was the most natural thing in the world for him to love her.

        "I love you," He hummed, quietly, watching her still. The graphite of her pencil breaks from her shock, and she whips her head around and realizes he had been staring. It's adorable, really, the way the red takes over her whole face. He should be embarrassed at being caught, but he's not, and he only leans over and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

        "I love you, too!" He lets out an 'oomph!' as he falls, her weight barreling into him and toppling him over. She's kissing his face, wherever she can reach it, and he's laughing, and he's so happy that this is the woman he's fallen in love with.

* * *

**IV.**

        He's staring at the picture he'd kept of her. He misses her terribly, out here in space, but it's not so bad. He'll be back in a few months and he'll be able to hold her again. He's tracing over her hair in the picture when Matt places a hand on his shoulder and smiles sympathetically at him. He returns the smile. It doesn't feel nearly as embarrassing to be caught staring at her as it had the first time Londyn had noticed in that cafeteria during his senior year.

        "You really love her, huh?"

        "I do," He sighs, and Matt looks wistful, as if that's something he wanted too, and he almost feels bad for him. "We'll find you a girl when we get back, Matt." He smiles again, and Matt looks ready to laugh, and he thinks that this is all that he needs. A couple of hundred of more moments like these with Matt and he'll be back home. He can do that.

        It is many months later and he does not come home; he is instead locked away in the cold cell of a Galran cruiser. He cries, silently and privately, and does not even have that picture of her to cherish while he is locked in this Hell.

* * *

**V.**

        He does not see her again until after they are both rescued from the Galra, until he is a Paladin of Voltron, until she is scarred and bruised. When they are home, back on the Castle, he takes the time to actually take in her appearance. He does not cry when he sees the scars that the Galra have left on her, does not dare to touch, does not ask her how she got there. It is their time, now, and he had never been more grateful to have it. It hurts to know that for them to be reunited, she would have to be so thoroughly hurting.

        They're kissing before he really realizes what is happening, but he welcomes it just as he welcomes the tears they both shed. They're both stripped of their clothes and he's staring before he can stop himself. He hasn't seen her body spread out underneath him in nearly two years and he's hurting now that he sees the scars that they have placed on her. He loves them, just as he loves her, but she has changed in ways that he was not there to soothe and he wants nothing more than to steal her away and hide her from the universe when this is what it has done to her. He traces over the scar that runs over her ribcage, just below her right breast, and has to stop himself from sobbing when he touches the scars on her wrists and her neck. He is staring, again, at her face, her beautiful face, as he touches her.

        He tries to forget the scars, instead chooses to relearn her body as he had known it so long ago, and he's happy when she's looking at him reverently, as if she hadn't known what a kind touch was before. He's staring up at her face from between her thighs, and he loves her, and all he can do is keep watching, keep looking for signals that this is good, and keep replacing the harsh touch of the Galra with his own.

        They are curled up together after having their reunion, her naked body draped over his, and he is staring at her sleeping face once again, running his hands through her hair. He knows that she had known he was watching her all throughout their love making, and he's happy that she trusted him enough to not ask him to look away. It hurts him to hold her like this in the same way that it rubs a balm over a wound he hadn't let heal ever since he'd left for Kerberos.

* * *

**\+ I.**

        "You're staring," Londyn hummed, her chin propped up in her metal hands as she stood at the counter next to her friend.  _Her_ eyes are trained on Keith, a happy expression she hadn't seen on Londyn since they were both at the Garrison.

        " _You're_ staring, Lo-Lo," Farrah reminded her with a small 'hmph!' and a teasing smile.

        "Mmm, I am; but that's alright. I've waited a few years for staring rights." Her snarky tone doesn't shock Farrah and she only laughs, ramming her shoulder into Londyn's rather small one. That earned her a playful glare, but Farrah couldn't bring herself to care, only going back to her previous task. "Besides; you just love Shiro's tits."

        She loved Shiro. It wasn't a bad thing if she stared at him from time to time. It wasn't even a bad thing if she went up and grabbed his chest from time to time. She filed that one away for later, letting a small smile form across her features, instead moving to jump on Londyn and reaching around to grab  _her_ chest. "I love yours too, Lo-Lo!" She called out, while Londyn turned a scarlet shade of red, her hands flying up to cover Farrah's.

        "H-Hey! Farrah, cut it out! Don't squeeze them  _harder_!" Yes, Farrah loved Shiro, but she also loved her friend. "Oh my god, Keith won't even touch them, woman! We're in _public_!" She only hummed and nuzzled her nose into the top of Londyn's head, smiling wide to herself. She was glad they were all together again.


End file.
